Arigatou, Ureshii na
by Faboeloes
Summary: "Ketika dia menyesal ditinggal pergi olehmu yang sudah dia sakiti, namun kau masih terlihat tegar. Kau harus melihatnya berterima kasih padamu...menangis untukmu...dan tersenyum untukmu..." a Danganronpa Fanfiction, DLDR, ABSURD, Review and Fav yaa!


**21 December 2013...**

"**Ketika dia menyesal ditinggal pergi olehmu yang sudah dia sakiti, namun kau masih terlihat tegar.**

**Kau harus melihatnya berterima kasih padamu...menangis untukmu...dan tersenyum untukmu..."**

**Arigatou... Ureshii na... **** Faboeloes**

**Danganronpa ****© Spike Chunsoft**

**Warning : abal, jelek, butut, typo (semoga gak ada), aneh, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**Just DLDR and Review and Fav/Follow too!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau adalah seorang gadis kurang pergaulan—menurut orang banyak. Seorang gadis yang pemalu, kutu buku, dan gagap teknologi. Meskipun kau selalu dicemo'oh oleh orang-orang, kau hanya bisa diam memaklumi. Meskipun kau selalu di_bully _dan dijauhi anak-anak dikelasmu, kau tidak pernah membalas mereka.

Namamu adalah Fukawa Touko. Umurmu 16 tahun dan bersekolah di _Hope Peak Academy_. Kau adalah seorang gadis pemalu dan selalu memakai kacamata bulat besar yang sudah ketinggalan zaman. Kau ini ternyata memiliki kepribadian ganda bernama Genocider Syo. Meskipun kau dijauhi, tapi masih ada teman-teman dekatmu yang mau menerimamu apa adanya.

Kau diam-diam mengagumi seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda bernama Togami Byakuya. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga Togami. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang cerdas dan kaya raya. Tak pernah sekalipun dia menatap kepadamu.

"_A-ano..._ Byakuya-_sama_..." Kau berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengannya.

"...Pergi sana." Dia dengan dinginnya mengusirmu. Kau sedikit terkejut, namun dengan baik kau menyembunyikan emosimu itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sudah ku bilang, pergi," ucapnya dengan kasar.

Kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu dan berjalan memunggunginya. Tak terbesit sedikitpun rasa bersalah di dalam diri pemuda itu.

**(/`o_o`/) \(-_-)/**

Kau sering mengikutinya secara diam-diam. Setiap pulang sekolah, dia akan berjalan ke perpustakaan dan pasti kau akan ada disana. Terkadang, kau melihat dia dari sela-sela rak buku agar dia tidak melihatmu.

Kau melihatnya sedang membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Kau lalu berjalan sambil membawa sebuah buku yang bahkan kau tidak tahu apa. Kau lalu menghalang-halangi wajahmu dan duduk di tempat yang cukup dekat dengannya. Kau lalu pura-pura membaca disana. Kau bersyukur karena dia tidak menyadarimu sama sekali.

Saat kau beranjak pergi dari sana, kau terkejut ketika mendapati kakimu tergores dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Bibir mungilmu memekik tertahan menahan pedih. Tanpa sadar, kau membuatnya menoleh padamu. Kau sedikit berharap bisa mendapatkan respon yang baik darinya. Namun, dia hanya cuek dan kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin kan gadis itu dekat dengan Byakuya_-sama_?"

"Tentu saja, melihat gadis itu saja sudah membuatku jijik."

Telingamu bisa mendengar bisikkan dari gadis-gadis yang ada dikoridor yang kau lintasi. Dirimu hanya bisa memandang lurus ke lantai yang kau jadikan tempat berjalan ini. Kau sedari tadi menahan air matamu yang akan turun. Kakimu berjalan semakn cepat dan semakin cepat. Tanpa kau sadari, kau berlari menuju tempat yang paling sering kau kunjungi.

Nafasmu terengah-engah dan kau menyeka keringatmu. Mata sewarna karamel-mu menerawang langit biru yang sudah mulai menggelap. Kau terduduk di lantai yang mendingin. Kau menangis sesegukkan sambil berteriak frustrasi.

"Byakuya-_sama_, kau bodoh! Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" Kau menjadi sedikit OOC akan ini. Namun, kau tidak peduli. Kau hanya ingin menumpahkan segala perasaan yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!_" jeritmu pilu.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Terdengar suara yang cukup familiar di telingamu.

"B-Byakuya-_sama_?" Bibirmu terasa kelu dan kau menjadi terbata-bata.

"Apa?" jawabnya dengan ketus.

"T-Tidak..."

"Bagus. Aku sedang ingin ketenangan sekarang."

"..." Kau hanya diam saja.

"A-Ano... Byakuya-_sama_..."

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin ku biarkan denganmu..."

"Cepatlah, jangan membuang waktuku."

"Aku...menyukaimu..."

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

"Aku... Aku sungguh menyukaimu, Byakuya-_sama_..." Dia hanya diam saja mendengar pertanyaan darimu.

"Byakuya-_sama_... Aku memiliki satu permohonan...yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Byakuya-_sama_..."

"Apa? Jangan berlama-lama."

"Aku ingin...Byakuya-_sama_...mengelus dan menepuk kepalaku...d-dan bilang 'terima kasih' d-dengan...tulus..." Kau mengucapkan permohonanmu dengan terbata-bata.

Kau pikir, dia akan menolak permintaan darimu. Tanpa di sangka, dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu. Kau teramat sangat terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang tidak biasa.

"_Arigatou_..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum (yang menurutmu) tulus. Kau menunduk menatap lantai. Dia melihatmu menunduk dan dia bersikap tak acuh. Sampai, matanya menangkap tetesan-tetesan air mata di lantai.

"_Ureshii na..._" gumammu.

Kau hanya mengusap air matamu dan membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Dia memandang punggungmu yang menjauh lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Tanpa tau akan yang terjadi pada masa depan sang pemuda berkacamata itu.

**.**

**2 years later...**

Pemuda berambut coklat susu itu berdiri diam didepan sebuah makam yang ditumbuhi semak belukar. Dia mencabuti rumput yang ada disana. Pemuda itu—Byakuya Togami, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Byakuya hanya memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Maafkan aku." gumamnya.

Byakuya merasa stress semenjak berita tentang kematian seorang Fukawa Touko yang begitu mendadak. Bukan karena dia bersedih atas kematian gadis kuper itu. Namun, dia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh gadis itu. Seakan gadis itu tidak ingin pergi dari hidupnya.

**.**

**Flashback**

_**Sang gadis bermarga Fukawa tersebut berdiri di atap sekolahnya sehari setelah kejadian bersama seorang Byakuya Togami. Dia sedang duduk disatu-satunya bangku yang tersedia sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi burung bangau yang cantik.**_

'_**Kuharap dia menyukai ini.' Dia meletakkan burung bangau itu di tempat kosong disebelahnya.**_

_**Sang gadis berdiri di pinggir atap yang hanya diberi pagar pendek. Dia mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum. Kakinya dia letakkan di atas pagar berbentuk balok dan...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...dia menjatuhkan dirinya.**_

_**Seorang Fukawa Touko memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya demi seseorang yang sudah menolaknya, menganggapnya tidak pernah ada, dan selalu mengusir keberadaannya. Namun, Touko tetap mencintai pemuda itu. Sang gadis hanya ingin keberadaanya dianggap. Tapi, pemuda itu selalu mengabaikannya. Touko berjanji akan selalu menjaga sang pemuda meskipun dia harus disakiti.**_

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, suara sang gadis sering terbayang dikepalanya. Byakuya tidak dapat melihat wujud gadis itu, dia hanya bisa mendengar suara-suara yang terus meminta maaf kepadanya. Byakuya merasa hatinya nyeri saat mendapati gadis itu dengan suaranya yang biasa dia tunjukkan pada teman-teman dekatnya—suara ceria itu menyapanya.

Mata Byakuya yang masih menatap makam didepannya itu dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Pemuda kacamata ini membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Seketika, matanya membelalak lebar. Gadis berkacamata, memiliki rambut sepinggang berwarna ungu muda yang dikepang 2, mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA dengan rok yang cukup pendek.

"...Fukawa?"

"?" Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Byakuya datar. "Anda siapa?"

"Kau— Fukawa Touko 'kan?" Byakuya berdiri.

"Fukawa Touko? Saya tidak kenal dengan Fukawa Touko. Saya Fujiwa Touri."

"Fujiwa...Touri..."

Seorang Byakuya Togami bersumpah, tadi sebelum gadis berbalik, dia bisa melihat sirat kesedihan dimatanya dan senyum tipis dari gadis itu.

**~FIN~**

**PBA (Pojok Bacotan Author)**

**APA INI?! JELEK BANGET SUMPAH! Waktu gue ngetik ni FF, tiba-tiba ide gue buntu dan terbengkalai deh ini fic. Cuma gue bersyukur sama Tuhan karena gue udah dikasih kesempatan buat nyelesain ini FF. Kalo berkenan, tolong REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW yeee!**

**Sign,**

**Faboeloes**


End file.
